


"C9H13NO3"

by The Spike (spike21)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Banter, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spike21/pseuds/The%20Spike
Summary: They discovered on M3X-112 that Rodney kind of liked being tied up.





	"C9H13NO3"

They discovered on M3X-112 that Rodney kind of liked being tied up.

This worked out pretty well, because John was very good with knots and also really liked the way Rodney blushed and squirmed and stammered through his denial of liking to be tied up when John showed up at his door with a handful of Athosian leather vest-laces.

"You don’t," John said calmly, advancing on Rodney. “Really.”

"Really," Rodney affirmed, backing toward the bed, his eyes flicking from John's hand to his face, cheeks gone hectic pink. "It was an aberration, I assure you, Colonel -- brought on by... by...” the back of Rodney's knees hit the bed and he sat, abruptly.

"By...?" John asked, continuing his advance.

"By...um," Rodney said, scooting back on the bed, his eyes now fixed on the long laces, spilling from John's fist. "Um... um..." The bed dipped under John's knee. Rodney's back hit the wall at the same moment and he looked up, eyes wide and blue.

"'Um'...?" John encouraged, moving forward on his knees.

Rodney continued to look poleaxed for a second and then snapped his fingers and pointed: "Adrenaline!" he said, triumphantly.

John stopped advancing. He was right between Rodney's knees now, close enough to feel Rodney's heat, see the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

“Adrenaline, huh,” he said, bringing the hand with the laces to rest against the wall behind Rodney’s head. The laces trailed down over Rodney’s shoulder. John could smell the leather and sweet honey smell of the Athosian cure. Rodney took a shaky breath and his eyelashes dipped momentarily. When his eyes came back up they were darker. Hotter.

John leaned forward, brushed his cheek against Rodney's heated face and stubbled jaw and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

Rodney gasped a little and John 'mmm'd because making Rodney gasp was a huge turn-on. He tongued the pulse point on Rodney's throat, getting a nice whimper. Rodney's heart was strong and fast against his tongue. He tasted like salt and the remnants of aftershave. John was so hard he ached.

"You know, Rodney," he said, sounding a little breathless to his own ears. "I think you're having another adrenaline rush.”

“Oh god,” Rodney said, breathlessly. “Do it, do it, do it.”

Years of military discipline made it possible for John to stop long enough to ask:

“Do what, Rodney?”

“Jesus,” Rodney gasped, writhing against him. “Bastard. Fuck. Tie me up. Tie me to the bed. Anything. Just do it. Do it now!”

“Oh yeah,” John said. He took Rodney’s head in both hands and kissed him. Rodney kissed back hard and hungry and his arms started to come up around John’s hips.

“Nuh-unh,” John said into Rodney’s mouth. He grabbed hold of Rodney’s wrists and pushed them behind Rodney’s back where he held them with one hand. Rodney struggled a little and John lost his hold and that was even better, because when Rodney said: “Ha!” into John’s mouth, John got to show Rodney one of his cooler Jiu-Jitsu moves.

Flat on his stomach now, with John straddling him and both hands securely held in the small of his back by judicious use of pressure points and frottage, Rodney gave it up a little, panting.

“I’m such a cliché,” he moaned and humped the mattress. “Tyrannical task master in the lab by day; submissive pussy-boy to my soldier boyfriend by night…”

“Pushy-boy?” John asked. It came out slurred because he’d transferred most of the laces to his teeth while he wrapped soft leather thongs around Rodney’s wrists. “Yeah, that fits.”

“Ha ha,” said Rodney, and then: “Oh…” as John slid backwards off of his ass and yanked Rodney’s hips up into the air.

He surveyed his handiwork momentarily and hen he grabbed Rodney’s pillow, folded it in half and shoved it under Rodney’s stomach.

“Nice,” he said. It was. Rodney was sprawled and straining against his bonds, arm muscles bunching and cording as he tried to get comfortable. The thick twist of leather looked implacable and hot against his pale wrists. His hands opened and closed helplessly against the flat of his back and the movement brought John’s eyes right to Rodney’s ass. Vulnerable ass.

He palmed a cheek possessively and Rodney stilled.

“Very nice,” he said. His hand wandered, feeling hard muscle under softer flesh; feeling Rodney buck, angling for friction as he pinched and pushed. He slid his thumb down the seam of the uniform pants and slipped his hand between Rodney’s legs, palming the furnace hot hardness there.

Rodney twisted his hips to push into John’s hand and yeah, this was *good*. He was pretty hard himself now. He made short work of Rodney’s fly and tugged Rodney’s pants and briefs down in steady, short jerks that apparently made Rodney a little crazy. The steady stream of “Oh… oh… oh…” in time to the driving rhythm of his attempts to get his dick to rub against anything were John’s first clue.

His second clue was the slowness of Rodney’s reaction to the gentle bite on his left cheek, the sharper bite on his right. It wasn’t until John was spreading him with his thumbs that Rodney worked it out.

“Oh no, no, no you don’t,” Rodney said, trying to bring his knees together.

“Oh, yes, yes, yes, I do,” said John. And then he demonstrated. Just a short demo, with tongue and lips, just to get the point across and make Rodney gasp and whine and twist into the pillow. “See you *never* let me do this.”

“It’s… it’s perverse!” Rodney panted.

“You love it,” John said.

“It’s dirty! It’s unsanitary! It’s… unnngh... god! GOD!” Other words followed but they weren’t in any language John recognized.

“It’s what?” He asked, coming up for air.

“Oh god,” said Rodney, his voice gone suddenly a little high and tight. “I can’t… I can’t actually stop you, can I?”

John grinned.

“No, you can’t, Rodney,” said John. “You’re all tied up and helpless and you’re just…” he punctuated with his tongue. “Gonna.” Again, deeper. “Hafta.” He reached down and undid his own fly, pulled himself out and squeezed just hard enough to stop himself from going right over the edge. “Take it.”

So Rodney took it and took it and took it as long as John could bear it with the humping and the growls and sobbing pleas for more and deeper and if he’d let Rodney have any friction at all the evening would have ended there.

But he didn’t, so it didn’t and when John couldn’t take one more second of it, he knelt up and slicked himself up with the lube he’d had the foresight to bring and slid into Rodney like finger into a cream bun (a visual that would have weirded him out more if he’d been any less gone) and fucked him and stroked him until Rodney went into one long, howling shudder around him and John couldn’t do anything but let his orgasm roll over him like thunder.

Afterwards, he untied and unwrapped and unwound the laces and rubbed Rodney’s wrists and kissed his hands. He even went and brushed his teeth and washed his face at Rodney’s command before he came back to the bed. Rodney had stripped and was under the blankets, so John did the same and crawled in with him. It was warm next to Rodney and it smelled like toothpaste and sex.

Kissing after sex was a nice thing so they did that for a while.

Eventually the kisses got sleepy. John rolled over to lie flat on his back and tried take up as much bed as he could with his sharpish elbows and bony knees. He still had a little energy left.

“It’s too bad you don’t like any of that stuff,” he said, grinning up at the darkness.

“Unph…” said Rodney into the pillow, which John correctly translated as: “Don’t even start with me.”

But bugging Rodney was the best part of the afterglow, so John went on.

“I mean I’m pretty on board with the whole ‘bondage-rimming-coming our brains out’ package, but if you don't want to do it again, I’d understand.”

“I hate you a lot right now,” said Rodney. “You know that right.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Said John.

“Well, good,” said Rodney. “And it’s not a matter of liking it or not liking it. I told you. It’s all adrenaline.”

“Right,” said John. “Adrenaline. I forgot.”

They lay there in the quiet for a while. John listened to Rodney being silently annoyed beside him. He waited, content.

“Mind you,” said Rodney after a while. “The Pegasus Galaxy provides a *lot* of excitement.”

“Nice save,” said John.

“Genius!” said Rodney smugly.

Then they slept happily ever after until Rodney’s ear-splitting alarm clock went off in the morning.

*

**Author's Note:**

> C9H13NO3 is the chemical formula for adrenaline of course.


End file.
